Mr. B
Appearance Mr. B stands at six feet exactly, always doing so with a straight back. He is serious, calm, and business-like at all times. He has short, wavy black hair and unnaturally bright green eyes. He dresses himself in regal suits, usually of the black and green color scheme (imagine a finely tailored three piece suit). He carries a fancy walking stick made with black wood, tipped with a dark iron bit molded into the shape of a flanged mace. His skin is pale and flawless, and his face is the picture of cruel, malicious perfection. His right hand is clad in his gauntlet, the Black Hand of Bane. Back Story Mr. B is the physical avatar of Bane, the god of tyranny. Because of this, he shares Bane's backstory. Like all avatars, when they are made, they develop a personality all their own, becoming their own person. But he is still Bane, though he keeps that part a secret while he is in certain company. His whole reason for traveling to the Material Plane is to discover what is happening to it (in the Spire One Shot), and to stop it from being destroyed; after all, it isn't fun to rule over a pile of rubble and death. He wants order, and there is nothing more chaotic than a violent apocalypse. Relationship With Other Characters * [[Cifrís|'Cifrís']]/Mr. C - Mr. B knows exactly what Mr. C is, and he knows that the pit fiend recognizes his own power, even if he does not comprehend the true power behind those bright green eyes. Mr. B tolerates him, to a certain extent. As an avatar of a god, Mr. B despises all devils, and the pit fiend is very high up on the list of infernal creatures he hates. Nonetheless, Mr. B has decided to work with him, with the knowledge that if he breaks the third strike, he will just send the devil back to whence it came. * [[Calmaea|'Calmaea']]/Ms. C - A dragon. Of course. A metallic dragon, no less. Her ridiculous antics anger Mr. B, an entity of pure order. Having dealt with dragons in the past, and working for dragons much more powerful than her, Mr. B does not have much patience or respect for Ms. C. Although, he admits, if she were to shapen up, she would be a useful tool to have. * [[Trafalceen Windsailor|'Trafalceen Windsailor']]/Mr. T - The bard is an interesting one to Mr. B. His music is impressive, for a mortal. He aspires to be a god, which can prove useful to Mr. B in the future, and he has many plans for the obsessive musician. * The Werewolf Lord/Mr. H - Mr. H is a favorite of Mr. B. He likes the ferocity of the werewolf, and admires the strength of the mortal. He wishes to have the Alpha work for him in the future, some day, promising that he and his pack will never go hungry again if he chooses to do so. Mr. H would make a perfect bloodhound. * The Mosseye Kids - Mr. B dislikes these children. He thinks them weak of mind, body, and spirit. The arrogance of the girl, while entertaining, is grating nonetheless. He wishes to teach her a lesson, in the future, showing her that he is not an entity to be disrespected. Appears In * Spire OS Category:Player Characters